Had Enough
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Were you ever in love?" Patty asks. Even the infamous Dante, son of Sparda was once in love... But that was a long time ago. NO FLAMES. Dont like, dont read. Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Kitty**

**Imnotinsane13: I know, I know. I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but this just popped in my head!! **

_Milk it for all it's worth. Make sure you get there first. The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside._

The silver haired man leans back at his desk as a little blond haired girl sits in front of the television, sighing in awe of her favorite TV soap. She turns to him, "Hey, Dante?" She asks. He opens a lazy eye at her, "what is it now, Patty?" He growls. "Have you ever been in love before?" She asks. He sighs and closes his eyes again. She pouts, "Fine, sorry I asked!" He sighs and answers, "… Yeah… Once…. But that was a long time ago." Patty sits next to him, "Really?! What was her name?" He looks up at the ceiling, "… Her name was Kitten, but I called her Kitty… You sure you wanna listen to this?" Patty nods, "Yeah!" Dante sighs and starts, "It happened a long time ago…"

* * *

The telephone rings and Dante turns the shower off, walks out to the office and answers it, "Sorry, not open for business just yet." He hangs up and takes a bite of the pizza on his desk, "Man, I haven't even come up with a name for this place and I'm already getting calls."

The door opens and a woman walks in. He looks up at her, "Yeah? What do you want?" She glares at him with blood-red eyes, "Are you Dante? Son of Sparda?" He glares back, "Where did you hear that?" She looks away, "Your brother… Don't worry; I'm not your enemy." He sits up, "Oh really? Well, since you seem to know me… Who are you?" She glances at him again, "My name is Kitten. I, too am a half-demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Anger.**

_**Imnotinsane13: To the review I got… THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!! XD Any-who, I WILL be expanding this story! Keep on reading and we'll find out more about our little Kitty!**_

_We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here; you know your end is near._

_Patty looks at Dante, "Kitten? Was that her name?" Dante nods, "Yep… Now let me tell the story, kid."_

Dante looks at the hooded woman, thinking, "_Damn… She's pretty hot… Nice ass…"_ He then says, "And… What is it that you want with me?" She looks at the door, "Damn, I'm too late." A man in a black suit enters the office. (_A/N: Dante's still shirtless… Heehee._) He looks at Kitten, "Well… It's good to see that you survived Lord Virgil's attack, Kitten." She growls, "Yeah, no thanks to you!!" She whips out two black guns, pointing them at said man, "I'll kill you, Arkham, and then I'm gonna kill Virgil!" Arkham holds a hand up and lower-ranked Demons appear out of red portals, "You and Dante have been invited…" He says before disappearing. "Damn!" Kitten curses. Dante sighs and stands next to her, "Let's rock!"

After the demons are defeated, Dante reaches for the pizza box on the floor. A red demon steps on it and Kitten slices it in half with her katana. Dante smirks, "Well… Looks like Kitten's got claws." She sheathes her blade, "Yeah…" He looks at her, "So, why do they call you Kitten?" She sighs and pulls her hood off. Dante raises an eyebrow, "… Well… Let me guess, one of your parents was a Cat demon?" She looks at him, her tail twisting in the air slightly, "Yep…" Her long, shiny black hair has two black cat ears at the top of her head. "… That's kinda kinky if you ask me…" Dante smirks. Her face flushes and she growls, "I wasn't asking you!!" He smirks and walks to the door, "Well, I can already tell, this is gonna one hell of a party!" He kicks the door down and Kitten follows, sighing, "Subtlety is a virtue…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kitty's past.**

**Imnotinsane13: Thanks for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it!! I've just been having a rough time at home… But I won't bore you all with the details!! Enjoy the Story!! I don't own Devil May Cry or Dante… But I want to!!!!**

_You had to have it all, well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

Dante and Kitten walk out of the ruined building. Kitty looks behind her and whistles, "Damn… they messed this place up!" Dante growls, "And I haven't even named it yet!!" Kitty smirks as she pulls out her katana, "Well, you really don't have a choice to fight now, Dante." He pulls his jacket on and smirks, "Fine… Let's get this party started!!" She smirks as she slices through a few demons and shoots one in the head.

Once the ugly demons are terminated, Dante glances at Kitten, "… You seem to know an awful lot about me… But I don't know anything about you." She sheathes her katana, "Yes…" "Well then, maybe you can tell me about yourself?" He asks. "… Guess that's fair…"

She sighs, "My father was the demon… He… mated with my mother and impregnated her. But the idiot didn't know that with Cat demons, if you mate with someone, it's eternal." Dante whistles, "Tough break…" Kitten nods and they keep walking to the evil-looking tower looming over them. "So when Sparda sent the demons away, he sent my father away… I was only a baby at the time, so I don't remember everything… My mother slowly pined away her life because she missed my father that much… She hardly laughed or smiled and she always made me wear hats or clothing to hide my tail and ears." Dante looks at Kitten, "… she really loved him, huh?" Kitten shrugs, "Damned if I know… I really don't believe in such nonsense… After I turned 20, she died and I was on my own. She had kept my father's old blade so; I took it and left my hometown." "So where does my brother get into this?" Dante interrupts. "I'm getting to that!" Kitten snaps, "I had wandered into a town where the humans were… less than courteous…" she lifts her sleeve up and Dante's eyes widen… her arm's completely covered in scars. "Vergil found me, bloody and beaten near to death in an alleyway… He healed me and kept me by his side…"

"So why did you leave?" Dante asks. "… He was killing innocent humans… Yeah, he killed the ones who had attacked me, but he had killed women and children… I hated it… I ran and I remembered he told me about you…" Dante smiles, "Really? So, did you and him ever… you know…" Kitten flushes and yells, "NO WE DID NOT!!!" Dante stops and pulls Kitten close, "If you really are free… then kiss me." Kitten's face turns, if possible, even redder, "What!?" Dante smirks, "Knowing my brother, he probably put an enchantment on you or something to kill me if we ever got close… So if you really are free… Kiss me and I'll trust you." Kitten sighs, "Fine." She leans up and kisses his lips. He pulls her closer and kisses back. She blushes and… really starts to enjoy it… until he grabs her ass and slides his tongue in her mouth. She slaps him and pushes him away, "Satisfied?!" He smirks, "You're not a bad kisser…" "SHUT UP!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rawr**

**Imnotinsane13: I'm back!**

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life. You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._

"…. Tell me."

"NO!"

"You know you liked it…"

"I DID NOT!"

"… You want another one?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!"

Kitten and Dante have been arguing for the past 2 hours. She blushes and doesn't look at him as she slices through more demons, thinking, "_Stupid, sick sonofadevil!" _He smirks a little, slicing through the remaining demons with Rebellion. (Father's Sword.) "Hey, Kitten... I have one question..." Dante asks. "I DIDNT LIKE THE KISS!" She yells. "No, not that... Why do you shoot with your pinky fingers?" (Like Death the Kid, you Soul Eater fans.) "Hm? Well... I don't really know..." Kitten mutters, looking down at her guns. They're smaller than Dante's and so is her katana. "Hm..." She's lost in thought as Dante shoots a bullet right above her head. Her eyes widen and she glares at him, "What the hell was that for, Dante!" She yells. He points behind her and she looks to see a large, 3-headed demon dog. It speaks, "Leave now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land. You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!" Kitten jumps into Dante's arms, her ears and tail on end. He smirks at her, but she's too scared to say anything, "Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place!" The dog growls, "You, a mere human, make a mockery of me?" Dante sets Kitten down and walks up to the dog, "Easy, Fido! How about I take you out for a walk? Come on puppy. Let's go!" The dog snarls and barks, "You'll regret this, you worm!" He pounces and Dante pulls out his sword, "its Showtime. Come on!"

* * *

Dante has the dog backed into a corner, Cerberus whimpers, "You... are not human, are you?" Dante holds his arms out, smirking, "Who knows? I'm not even so sure myself." Cerberus transforms into a 3-part nun chuck. Kitten walks over to Dante, "Not bad..." He smirks, "Hey, I protected you from the big, bad puppy... Don't I deserve a little something?" Kitten frowns a little but then smirks, "Oh, yes, Dante... Mr. Big, bad devil hunter..." She runs a hand down his bare chest, smiling up at him. He leans a little closer, "Oh, really?" They both smirk as Kitten leans up, getting closer to his face.

"… You're lying, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yep." She answers.

"Knew it."

"Sucker…" Kitten smirks as she turns to walk away. Dante smirks and grabs her ass. She blushes and tail-whips him, "JERK!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Memory**

**Imnotinsane13: Been in a DMC mood lately…**

* * *

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind. You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind._

* * *

"Moron," Kitten growls.

"Wuss," Dante smirks.

"Demon scum." She snaps.

"You're the same thing, smart one…" Dante sighs.

"I'm not the one related to Vergil." She says, slicing through multiple demons.

"Good point… I'm the better looking one, right?" Dante grins, shooting more.

"Like hell you are…" Kitten snarls.

"Oh? So you really think that Vergil is cuter than me?" He asks, pretending to sound hurt.

"WRONG. I think you BOTH are ugly…" She says, finishing the last demon off.

She sheathes her sword, sighing, "These weak demons are starting to be a pain in the neck…"

"Getting sleepy?" Dante taunts. She tail-whips him again, "I AM NOT!" "Ya know, those are really starting to hurt…" Dante says, sounding annoyed. "Then maybe we should split up…" Kitten says, looking at him. "Maybe we will!" Dante yells. "Fine!" Kitten growls, walking ahead. "Fine!" Dante yells back, climbing up a wall. Kitten growls as she walks down a corridor, "Jackass…" She enters a room and suddenly hears, "Yoo-Hoo!" "Nngh! AAHHH!" she screams.

* * *

Dante hears the scream, "Dammit!" He yells, running to the source, breaking through to the corridor, "Kitten!" He falls over when he sees that she's being tormented by a freaky-looking clown. "Get the fuck away from me!" She yells. The Jester laughs insanely and Dante sighs as he shoots at his feet, "Get away from her!" Kitten slumps against the wall, panting, "…." The clown laughs, "Looks like I dredged up some painful memories for the dear kitty!" He laughs and disappears. Dante sighs and looks at the trembling Kitten, "Hey, you okay?" He asks, stepping towards her. She yells and fires a warning shot at him, "Keep away!" "Hey, it's me…" He says, stepping back a little. "Keep the fuck away!" she yells, firing another shot, this one hitting him in between the eyes. He staggers back, "What the hell is wrong with you!" "Y-You didn't… Die…" She says still shaking in fear, "Th-The memories… Th-They're coming back!" She drops the gun, starting to cry and Dante slowly walks over to her, "… Kitten… It's okay, it's just me… Dante…" He says calmly. "D-Dante…?" She says, looking up at him. He nods and hugs her, "It's gonna be okay…" He says softly. She hugs back and cries into his chest, "I-I thought you were… _him…_" He strokes her hair gently and she falls asleep. He lays her down, placing his coat over her as a blanket.

"…" he leans close to her face and says, "I'm sorry… okay?"

She sleeps calmly and Dante sighs, "What am I going to do with you…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Future in My Hands**

**Imnotinsane13: Yay! People like this *piece of shit* story… And I'm REAALLYY slowing down the lyrics… here's an excerpt from the DMC anime series:**

_**Morrison:**__ "Don't be ridiculous, you're just too violent, you've never been able to handle things whether they're simple machines or good looking women… You need charm school."_

_**Patty:**__ "I totally agree."_

_**Dante:**__ "Lay off!" _

_You had to have it all, well have you had enough?_

Kitten wakes up, yawning, "… Hm?" She blushes a little when she sees a jacket-less Dante sleeping next to her but then she notices his jacket over her. She looks at him again then stands up, kicking him, "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASS!" He groans a little and glares at her, "Damn you…" "I let you sleep long enough! Now let's get going!" She yells. "Just a few more seconds, honey…" He turns on his side, smirking, "Plus I thought you'd be tired from all of the-…"

* * *

_Dante stops his story, looking at Patty. "… All the what?" _

"_Uh, nothing… one thing I remember from her, though… was the song she sang while we killed demons…" Dante says, leaning back in his chair._

"_How did it go, Dante?" Patty asks, looking at him. _

"_I have the record; it's an old song… But she sang it better than anyone else." Dante stands up and turns on the old jukebox as he closes his eyes, remembering Kitten singing while shooting up demons at the same time..._

* * *

Kitten smirks as she fires at the demons and sings, not caring whether Dante cares or thinks of her singing as she uses one of her guns as a microphone; "_Standing where I should be. Believing as I'm told to believe. Being who I should be. Doing what I should do. Did you hear what I said? Did you get what I meant? What you saw is an illusion. You're living in delusion! Going on and on I have the future in my hands. Getting loose from days I never could get over! Going on and on until I'm finally myself. Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted! Now is the time… Now is time! Ask me if you're anxious. I'll give you all the answers. Truth or Dare; it's your choice. The Truth is what you wish for! Who am I to tell you that the future's in your hands? Set me free from lies and cold deceptions, I'm so scared! Going on and on across this land across the time. Going on to see, to feel, to breath; I've always wanted. Sleepless nights I'm spending… Counting all the words that broke my heart. I'm leaving all my past here; Then I'll see the world for sure! Going on and on I have the future in my hands. Getting loose from days I never could get over! Going on and on until I'm finally myself. Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted! Now is the time! Now is the time! Chase after time! Chase after time!"_

After the last of the demons fades away, she smirks, standing up straight, "Ahh that was fun!" Dante still stares at her and she finally notices, "What? Is there something on my face?" She asks, rubbing her nose. He walks over to her, pinning her up against the aged wall of Temen-Ni-Gru. "D-Dante!" She doesn't like the strange look in his eyes as he leans closer to her face, "Wh-What are you doing?" "…Shut up." He says, closing the gap, kissing her deeply. Kitten blushes a deep red, but doesn't pull back. This wasn't like the last time he tried to tongue her… this time, he seems genuine… like he was sorry about before and wants to make up for it. She closes her eyes and kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently places his hands on her hips, slowly moving them up her back. She blushes, tilting her head back a little, pulling back for air. He smirks at her as he grabs her ass, "I knew it. You want me." '_So much for the moment.'_ Kitten thinks as she slaps him, "Shut up!"


End file.
